one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Taurus vs Genji
Adam Taurus vs Genji is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-seventh OMM. Description RWBY vs Overwatch! They could cut you down in a second, so which blade is the sharpest? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Train to Argus (RWBY) So, we got that stalky shot of Adam appearing on the train in RWBY, but when he entered the cabin, a ninja cyborg stood, holding his blade out front. "Adam Taurus. Today, you fall." Genji said, as he drew his weapon entirely. Adam grinned confidently. "Humans... Grimm... and now a tin man. Tell me, what makes you think you're so special?" he asked, holding Wilt and Blush to a side. Genji remained unfazed, and went for a quick strike. "You are vulnerable, Taurus. Your mind is weak and focuses away from battle." Adam parried the strike and then began running. "Let me make you aware of how focused I really am." he scoffed, as he took his strike low and forced Genji to parry. Nobody blink! Fight! The pair then exchanged blinding strikes, sparks flying from side to side. Genji looked to push through, but Adam was happy to keep changing up his targeting whenever he made an advance. He swiped at Genji's back leg, forcing the cyborg to step back, protecting it. But now Adam was in the air and dropping down with a hammering strike. Genji deflected the attack, and Adam crashed into the wall. Genji then launched shurikens at Adam, who deflected them all with Wilt. He then swapped and used the rifle function of the weapon, keeping Genji at the other side of the train. Looking for Swift Strike, Genji raced at Adam. The faunus repelled the attack, and let loose with Moonslice. Genji sidestepped, and then threw shurikens at Adam's back, working over his aura. Genji then kicked Adam through the door of the train and pursued. Realising he was being followed, Adam cut loose the coupling of the train, forcing Genji to leap the distance. Fine by Adam, and Genji as well. They traded slashes, and now Adam's afterimages were beginning to appear more and more as he fought. Genji cut through them, trying to pin Adam down but he was not going to do so easily. Genji smashed his blade's hilt on Adam's... mask? And sent it loose. Adam, now overcome with rage, charged Genji once more, cutting at the Dragonblade. Genji shoved him back, hammering at the defences that Taurus put up. Wilt blocked the attacks. And Adam's colour turned a more dramatic red by the second. Just as Genji realised, Adam launched Moonslice across the floor, shattering the cyborg. KO! Adam picked up his mask, putting it back on after the battle. He then calmly went into hiding as security came barging in the room, looking for the cause of the hassle. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Adam Taurus! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:RWBY vs Overwatch themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees